Early Morning Escape
by Ann-Dree-Ahh
Summary: They had danced. They had kissed. They had gone back to Chad's house. It had been the most incredible night of her life, but she couldn't help but think it was all a lie.


**A/N: So this is my first SWAC fanfic. I was originally writing this story for the show 10 Things I Hate About You, but I decided I like it this way better. I actually shouldn't be writing this because I am way behind on all my stories but I say "Hell! I really wanna write this story!"**

Sonny stumbled around the dark unfamiliar room, only the bright moon shining through the window gave her light. The alarm clock read 5:30am; and for the first time in her life, Sonny was thankful that she had woken up so early. Sonny quietly tiptoed around the room, trying like hell not to wake him before she finds all her clothes and sneaks out the window. After about five minutes of searching for her under garments, she had successfully found them and quickly put them on. _'Now just to find the rest of my clothes' _Sonny thought as she continued her search. _**Smack! **_Sonny hit her shin in his desk.

"Fu…" Sonny started, but immediately silenced herself looking over at him. "Thank god." She whispered when she saw Chad still sleeping in his very big and now very messy bed. Silently, she found her purple spaghetti strapped tank-top and dark skinny jeans and slipped to them on. Then she grabbed her 2 inch black heels and put them on quickly.

The things that he had said last night rang in her ears.

"_You're so beautiful."_

Pictures of connected bodies flashed in her mind.

_His hand moved over her naked stomach as he softly kissed and nipped at her neck._

Sonny squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the images of last night. It had been the most incredible night of her life, but she couldn't help but think it was all a lie.

_His head buried in her neck, "I love you." He whispered as his body moved with hers._

It all started at Mr. Condor's annual house party. Sonny was chatting with Tawni when Chad unexpectedly came over.

"_Wow!" Chad sighed. "Sonny, you look gorgeous!" _

They had danced. They had kissed. They had gone back to Chad's house. The whole way there, Sonny remembered sliding closer to Chad as he drove, kissing over his neck and his jaw, as she slid her hand up and down his thigh. How great Sonny felt in his arms last night!

She suddenly realized that she'd been staring at Chad's sleeping state for quite awhile. She sighed and turned towards the window. Sonny moved her hand over the lock trying to push it over. No luck. It was stuck. Panic filled Sonny. "Shit!" She silently cursed. She tugged at it a few more times before finally excepting defeat, knowing it was no use. She couldn't get out the window and she knew that if she tried going out the front, Chad would wake up. But the front was her only option if she wanted to get away.

Sonny walked over to the bedroom and slowly turned the knob. Once she pulled it open, she quietly slipped out. Her next challenge was getting down the stairs, the extremely loud, creaking stairs. Sonny sucked in a deep breath and took her first step down.

"Sonny?" She heard. _'Crap!' _She thought.

Chad was half asleep, he heard shuffling but he didn't care, he was just focused on how Sonny was so close to him. It felt so right. He reached his arm over to wrap around her waist but he caught nothing but sheets. His eyes snapped open and he found that he was alone. Chad shot up in bed and saw that the door was open. _'What the hell?' _Thought Chad, right before he heard the staircase creak. "Sonny?" He called. Chad jumped out of bed, slipped on his boxers and ran towards the door. Where he caught Sonny frozen on the stairs. "Sonny! Where the hell are you going? It's only 5:45 in the morning." He frantically asked.

"Chad." Sonny sighed. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I'm just leaving now." Sonny said sadly.

"What? Why?" Chad asked confused. Anger arose in Sonny.

"What do you mean why?" Sonny's voice grew louder. Thank god Chad lived alone. "Isn't that what you want? For me to leave and to never mention this again?" Her eyes grew watery.

"What are you talking about?" Chad reached for Sonny's hand, but she snatched it away.

"I don't know what last night meant to you, but it meant a lot to me!" Sonny started to cry. "You can't just play with my emotions and tell me you love me when you don't!"

"Sonny." Chad said in a soothing voice. "How can you say that I didn't mean it." He stepped closer to her and cupped her face, wiping her tears away. "I meant everything I said to you last night."

"Really?" Sonny questioned, looking into his eyes. Chad smiled.

"Yes! I've always loved you and I was honestly planning on telling you last night, it just happen to come out while we were having sex." Chad told her, Sonny giggled. Chad leaned into her, their lips meeting passionately. Their mouths moved in sync. Chad moved one hand to her waist and the other to her lower back, bringing her closer. Sonny moved her hands to Chad's face, deepening their kiss. They pulled away after a minute, taking deep breaths. Chad rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you." Sonny whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." Chad smiled and pecked her lips once more. "Now can you please come back to bed?" Sonny chuckled and nodded. He took her hand and lead her into his bedroom, and closed the door.

**A/N: So, yea. That's it. I'm not really satisfied by the ending, but I didn't know where else to go. What did you guys think?**


End file.
